Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display device, and in particular it relates to an array substrate structure of the display device.
Description of the Related Art
The processes for manufacturing a general liquid-crystal display of thin film transistor (TFT-LCD) can be classified to three major parts. The first part is called the array process, which manufactures a color filter substrate and an array substrate for driving and display signals. The second part is called the cell process, which controls, fills, and seals liquid-crystal in a cell between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The third part is called the module process, which assembles a polarizer, a backlight module, and a liquid-crystal panel. In the array process, a silicon oxide layer and a silicon nitride layer are often selected as insulating layers between different conductive layers. However, the silicon oxide layer and the silicon nitride layer have different refractive indexes, so the interface thereof can easily partially reflect light. In other words, the light cannot totally pass through the interface of the silicon oxide layer and the silicon nitride layer. As such, the aperture ratio of the aperture region in the pixels of the array substrate will be reduced.
Accordingly, a novel array substrate structure is required for overcoming the above problems.